


A book of character shorts

by Darkness_Hollow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Hollow/pseuds/Darkness_Hollow
Summary: A book describing my original characters, what they look like and so on. This came to me when I thought about the differences between all my oc’s in The Shadow and how not knowing them would mess up the storyline. All of these character shorts are based off of what happens in my series that has yet to be posted here, seeing as it’s all in a notebook and is about 84 pages long (hand written by the way :D). Anyhow, enough of me rambling, on to the book!





	1. Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This story popped into my mind and I was thinking about the first short character info thingy, being Needle :D

Needle

Book: The Shadow

  
  
  


**Why I made her**

Needle wasn’t originally female, none of my original characters were, however, she was the first one to change genders. Seeing as I have very few male characters that make frequent appearances in my stories, I wanted to have something different. Most of my characters were switched, but I changed Needle for the sole purpose of the roleplay I was doing. Seeing as my friend was begging for me to switch the gender of one of my original characters, I decided to switch Needle for she was the newest out of the many. I never really planned on making a story for her, as it was at the back of my mind at the time, however, seeing that I was doing a joint story with a friend of mine (I won’t say his name) I figured that it would be the perfect time to dive into her backstory. This is a different war from the other books that I’ve written, showing that they are apart of one of the other wars. 

———————————————————  
  


I made Needle the main character in The Shadow because I wanted to try something different. In my other books it always switched point of views, and I wanted to have it be from one sole point of view, instead of around ten. Characters that are frequently used in roleplays have made their appearances which really wasn’t in my mind when I first started the story. Seeing as I’ve spend months writing six long chapters, I felt that the drama would be appropriate for her backstory. 

  
  
  
  


**Needle’s past with Broken.**

Her past with Broken is a sweet one, but the war affected them and is rarely spoken about by the others. In the story, it is solely about the bad half of their past, and how it made them almost complete strangers to each other. Did I plan it that way? Yes, seeing as they are probably the most complex couple that I’ve written, seeing as they go from being slightly nice to each other to full on fighting each other. The reason for this is due to the majority of Needle’s pack getting killed by vampires that worked with Broken, and the constant threats from her don’t help. At times it even seems that they’ve friend zoned each other, but they haven’t. I’ll probably keep the ‘friend zoned’ way of the story going for awhile, just to keep the story mildly interesting, but that all depends on how it goes. 

  
  
  


**Looks owo**

Alrighty so onto this.. I suppose I should start with what Needle is, seeing as that’s probably more needed right now. Needle is a sixteen year old lycanthrope, who’s able to shift whenever she wants. Her hair is blue with red tips, making it look purple like her sister Mallow’s. She’s 5’7, three inches taller than her older sisters. She normally wears a black button up, blue ripped jeans, and black converse, always having a knife with her, even with her wolf status. It’s always good to have one on you at all times. 

  
  


**And finally, personality.**

So, this is a bit of a touchy subject, since it can be seen that her personality does change as the story goes on. At on point, she’s this cheerful, casual wolf and at another, she’s depressed or really not wanting anything to do with anyone. I didn’t intend to write her like that, but as the story went on, it felt more fitting for her to have those sudden mood swings. I know those make a character seem off, but they really seemed to fit whatever drama was happening at the time. She’s not there because she wants to be, that we know. But we don’t know why she has mood swings like she does, however we do get clues as to why they happen, but that won’t be mentioned by any of the characters any time soon.

  
  



	2. Broken

Broken

Book: The Shadow

  
  


**Why I made her.**

Okay, so let’s get this straight. According to when I actually made her, Broken would be older than Needle, but the storyline says she’s a year younger, which is true. Like all of my original characters, all of them were once male, however Broken was one of the few that were originally female. I made her because I needed a character that was slightly different from my other characters, and the pressure of my friend asking me to make a female character was put on my shoulders once more. It’s funny how my original characters come to be, yes? I shouldn’t have fallen to that, but I did and it’s honestly funny, seeing as Broken is now one of the main characters in the story. Seeing as she’s apart of another story based off the two, which I won’t talk about right now :D.

  
  


**Broken’s past.**

So Broken has one hell of a past. We know that she was friends with Needle, but what we don’t know, besides small snippets of her telling Needle that her parents were going to make her marry someone if she didn’t end up taking over a whole kingdom, is if it’s true or not. For all we know, Broken might’ve started the war just because she wanted to, no doubts that, and if that’s really the case, why did she do it? No one really knows, since she has connections with werewolves in the kingdom as is. We also don’t know what made her join Needle on the long trek to somewhere new, allowing the humans to have their kingdom back (not yet written, more so near the end of The Shadow). 

**Looks**

Onto looks. Broken has a mix of white, black and orange in her everyday attire. This is for certain reasons, like the fact that she’s related to Hallow, a character that has not yet been introduced in the story. When she is introduced, it will change the storyline quite a bit, considering the two are somehow related. She wears something similar to that of Needle, except for the colors of her clothing. She has orange converse, black ripped jeans, and a black button up.

  
  


**Personality**

Broken’s personality does change from mean to meaner as the story goes on. Some of how Needle acts has to do with this, which makes the relationship between Needle and Broken a rocky one that shouldn’t be asked about. Due to her being extremely strict when it comes to those in the kingdom, including Needle herself, it makes her more of an introvert when it comes to talking to others, along with the fact that she’s easily annoyed when it comes down to that as well. She tends to avoid conversations with others, but since Needle arrived her avoiding people way of life was put on hold.


End file.
